


Endgame

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [162]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, Day At The Beach, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: I don't wanna hurt you (I just wanna be) Drinkin' on a beach with (You all over me) Tay Tay inspired Klaroline secret getaway at the beach
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [162]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Kudos: 25





	Endgame

Klaus could feel her watching him. It lacked the loathing weight of judgment from Mystic Falls, nor did it feel like the blatant appreciation from any of their trysts over the years. No, this felt new - warm, like the sun beaming down on them while they rested on the beach. “Problem, love?”

“No,” Caroline answered, her voice light. “This is nice, just relaxing here. With you.”

He knew what she meant. With no supernatural entanglements or prickly friends nearby, they had an easier time of it than either had expected. Despite the usual bickering and stubborn fits, the island vacation she’d suggested had been rather peaceful. It _was_ nice.

Turning her head back to watch the waves, she sighed. “I kind of don’t want to leave.”

His lips curling up, Klaus couldn’t help feeling a bit smug. “Are you saying my dastardly plan to hoard your affections has finally worked?”

“It only took a whole decade,” she pointed out, “and I still have plenty of affection to share with friends. But yeah, you maybe have the most of it all to yourself.”

Propping himself up on an elbow, he looked to her with a serious gaze, feeling closer than ever to having what he wants. “What now, then?”

With a lazy grin, Caroline moved herself into his lap and settled her arms around his neck. “I think that’s something we work out together.”

“Even though your friends hate me.” It wasn’t a question, but an accepted fact of their dynamic. Now that dynamic was changing, Klaus didn’t want to risk it for Elena Gilbert’s delicate sensibilities.

Caroline just shrugged, kissing the corner of his mouth. “Take it from a former mean girl with quite the reputation for being boy crazy,” she teased. “The only way to change people’s minds is time. And if you’re it for me, then we should have plenty of that.”

His hands spread wide over her waist, pulling her into him. “However long it takes,” he promised, as he had so many years earlier.


End file.
